dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble with Darkspawn
} |name = The Trouble with Darkspawn |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Coravacus-Darkspawn-Hole.png |px = 270x360px |location = Western Approach |start = Rylen |end = Echoback Fort- Western Approach |qcat = side |previous = Find the Source of Darkspawn |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Trouble with Darkspawn is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. : The Venatori, led by Servis, were excavating when they accidentally broke into darkspawn-infested tunnels. Servis has since fled the vicinity. Acquisition The quest is acquired by talking to Knight-Captain Rylen after claiming Griffon Wing Keep. Walkthrough The quest will highlight a search area northeast of Griffon Wing Keep, patrolled by Darkspawn troops. Approach the center of this area and a second spot will be highlighted north of the first. In this location, The Inquisitor advance will be stopped by noxious green gas similar to the one encountered in Death Drink Spring (where the War table operation Crossing the Sulphur Pits was unlocked). Claiming the location, will unlock the war table operation Find the Source of Darkspawn. Completing the war table operation will update the quest goal (Access the Tevinter ruins), and replace the noxious gases with a raised walkway leading north, to the Prison Ruins. The ruins hold the entrance to Coracavus's North Prisoner Entrance. Inside Coracavus, the quest objective updates to Investigate the area. Optionally, head into the Holding Cells on the left. There, loot the chests and codex entries, and find the veilfire torch. Take the torch to the cell near the base of the stairs (next to a collapsed cage) where a body can be looted and a Master Spirit Rune can be found on the floor. At the far end of a long hall, the Inquisitor will find a hole in the prison walls, from which Darkspawn must have come through. Energize the hole to seal it, and the quest objective will be updated to Locate those responsible for the excavation. Once the hole into the Deep Roads is sealed, continue exploring the prison. Beyond the Records Room, the Inquisitor will find a sealed door. The key is found on a corpse nearby, together with a crumpled note signed by Servis. Reading the note will update the quest objective to Track down Servis in The Western Approach. Beyond the door, a short hall leads to the South Hall, where the Inquisitor will find a Giant. One tactic to defeat the giant is that he will not enter the Front Corridor. Thus, ranged and AoE attackers can run out into the courtyard, fire on the giant and run back into the hall. Repeating this will eventually lead to the giant falling over at which point he can simply be shot to death. The gate beyond him leads to the South Entrance of Coracavus, and the location where Echo Back Canyon Camp can be established in the Western Approach. Servis is found further south, in Echoback Fort, with some more Venatori troops. When defeated, Servis will lie wounded on his back, and the Inquisitor can chose to let him die or take him to Skyhold alive to judge him via the Sit in Judgment. It is recommended to save before entering the fort as there is a glitch that will prevent you from being able to decide Servis's fate and you will not collect the reward for the quest. In some cases this glitch can be overcome by choosing a different throne, using the Skyhold Customization workbench in the Undercroft, before sitting for judgment. Sparing his life: * Blackwall * Sera * Vivienne Letting him die: * Blackwall * Sera * Varric Rewards * 1,934 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power Codex entries Other texts Bugs * If you claim Echoback Fort before starting this Quest, Servis will not spawn there, and then it cannot be completed. ** Possibly fixed in a patch - did not see occur (PC version) * The Servis may not spawn at all. Possible solution: Save your game '''before '''entering Echobank Canyon, then go to Fort and check if he is there, if not load save from Coracavus and repeat-works on PS3. * After judging Servis, the quest will remain in the journal permanently with the current objective being "Investigate the area", though the experience reward will be given to the player. * Sometimes after being defeated, Servis' dialog prompt will not show, and he will remain slumped against the wall, unable to be spoken to. ** Possible solution 1: *** Save and reload next to him after he's been defeated and the dialog prompt may come up (tested on PC, Xbox 360, and PS4 versions) ** Possible solution 2: *** After defeating him and being unable to finish the quest, return to a camp, rest, and then return to the fort. Gallery Coracavus_Exterior.png|Coracavus Exterior Coracavus_Holding_Cells.png|Holding Cells Coracavus_North_Guard_Hall.png|North Guard Hall Coracavus_Records_Room.png|Records Room Coracavus_South_Entrance.png|South Entrance Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Western Approach side quests